


Little Gold Ring

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Series: Magnificent Seven (TV) - Slash Kink [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Vin, and a little gold ring... another PWP sex story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Gold Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Seven Card Stud #12.
> 
> Continues in "Gotta Come Off."

 

Goddamn it…

Fuck…

What the hell was he trying to do to him?  And just when the hell had that happened, anyway?

Christ…

It was driving him crazy.  And he just knew Tanner had to be perfectly aware of that fact, too.  Oh yeah, had to be.  Why else was he out there, washing his damn Jeep without his freakin' shirt on?

He had to know he'd be watching.  He had to be counting on it.

The bastard.

And he bet he knew why, too.  He'd told Vin, no, that he had things he _had_ to get done this weekend.  No ifs, ands, or butts about it.  He couldn't afford to spend half of the weekend lying in bed.  End of discussion.

"Oh, Jesus," he groaned, seeing the sunlight catch on it again.

_Fuck.  Fuck.  Fuck!_

He couldn't tear his gaze away from it.

But why?  What did it really matter, it was just–

 _Oh shit_.  He felt his breath catch when Vin reached up and tugged on it, playing with it like he knew full well that, by fiddling with it, he'd be messing with Chris as well.

Son of a bitch…

Oh, he knew, all right.  The goddamn pain in the ass.  Yeah, he knew.  He'd mentioned it once, when he'd been out here, a little drunk.  It had slipped out before he could stop himself.  But Vin hadn't seemed too keen about the idea back then.

What had changed his mind?

Not that it mattered.  Not now.  Nope, now that he'd seen it, he'd always know it was there.

Motherfucker…

He was teasing him, toying with him.  Pulling his chain, driving him crazy.  He'd told the man he had goddamn work to do!

Well, fine.  He just wasn't going to give in.  Nope.  He was going to stay right where he was, working on his goddamn paperwork.  He wasn't leaving the goddamn home office until he was goddamn caught up, and that was that.

He wasn't some love-starved teenager.  Tanner could tease him all he wanted.  It wasn't going to do the fucking bastard one bit of good.

He could resist the temptation.

Really, he could.

Couldn't he?

He groaned.  _Shit_.  He was so fuckin' weak…

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Vin saw the sliding glass door open and, a moment later, Larabee stalked out onto the deck looking madder than a wet hen.

          He fought the grin off his lips and kept right on working on the Jeep, rinsing off the suds with the spray from the hose in his hand.  It was a hot day and the wind-blown water mist felt good as it made contact with his sun-heated skin.

          It had taken longer than he'd anticipated, but he chalked that up to Larabee's stubbornness.  Still, he'd known that it was just a matter of time, and if his Jeep ended up getting washed in the process, well, so much the better.  The battered old thing had been in dire need of a bath.

          Now, through, he was done rinsing the vehicle and he tossed the hose aside and walked over to turn off the water.  When he got back to the Jeep, he opened the driver's side door and grabbed one of the chamois he'd left there earlier and set to work drying the vehicle while Larabee continued to watch him from the deck.

          It kind of looked like the older man was talking to himself, and he was pacing back and forth on the wood deck like some kind of big cat in a zoo exhibit.

          Then, when he was almost finished drying the Jeep, Larabee came flying off the deck, heading straight for him like an eagle dropping from the sky to grab a rabbit.

          He watched the blond coming in the reflection on the passenger side window.  Moments later, the blond reached him.  And, as soon as he did, Chris reached out and grabbed him, spinning him around and pressing him back against the Jeep.  He leaned in, devouring Vin's mouth.

          When the heated kiss ended, Larabee pulled back, green eyes almost black with desire.  Those same dark eyes then twinkled with wicked glee as Larabee's hand came up, his fingers pinching the gold nipple ring.  He gave it a gentle tug.  "When did _this_ happen?"

          "A while back," Vin responded a bit airily, the sensations Chris was causing with his grip on the little gold ring translating straight into a growing hard-on inside his cutoffs.

          "Why didn't you tell me?"

          "Wanted t' surprise ya," he replied, his eyes closing as Larabee continued to play with the smooth ring.

          "I've been trying to get my goddamn paperwork done," the older man growled.  "You know that."

          "Wasn't stoppin' ya," Tanner replied, sagging back against the Jeep, his knees going weak when Larabee bent his head and sucked his pierced nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it.

          Chris' head rose as soon as Tanner groaned.  "Like hell you weren't," he said.  "Standin' out here with that– that– that goddamn thing shining in the sun…"

          Vin opened his eyes and smiled.  "Just washin' the Jeep.  Y' said it looked like it ought t' be condemned."

          "Damn pile of bolts _should_ be condemned," he grumbled, reaching up to grab the ring again.  He gave it a slightly harder tug this time, saying, "Come on."

          "Ow!" Vin yelped, pushing off the Jeep to release some of the tension on his tautly stretched nipple.  But Chris continued to back up, forcing Vin to stumble along with him to keep the ring from being ripped free.  "Ow!  Damn it, Lar'bee, what d'ya think yer doin'?"

          "Payback's a bitch, haven't you heard?"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Larabee led him straight into the bedroom and shoved him down onto the bed.  Seeing the hungry look in the man's eyes, Vin scrambled back, but Larabee immediately crawled on top of him, straddling his thighs and holding him down by placing his hands on Tanner's shoulders.

          "Goddamn pain in the ass," the blond growled.  "You're a damn distraction, Tanner.  And, by God, you know it, too."

          "Distraction?"

Instead of replying, Chris leaned over and sucked the nipple ring into his mouth again, this time playing with it with his tongue.  Under him, Vin writhed, his hips bucking, his chest pressing up in response to the actions of Larabee's mouth.  He moaned and groaned and finally whimpered.

          Chris sat back, his hands rubbing down Tanner's chest, plucking at the nipple ring on the way down.  Then he reached down and unbuttoned the man's cutoffs and shifted back so he could draw them off Vin's hips and down his muscular, tanned thighs.  The younger man wasn't wearing any underwear, which was just how Larabee liked it.

          Chris stripped the shorts off, then his own clothes as well, before climbing back onto the bed, this time between Tanner's spread thighs.

          Vin bent his knees and tilted his hips back to make himself more available, and Chris needed no more invitation than that.

He leaned over and opened the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out the smallish bottle of liquid KY they kept in there.  Opening it, he squeezed o some out into his palm, then rubbed it over his erect cock.  He added a little more to his fingertips when he was done, rubbing that into the crack of Tanner's ass, using his fingers to quickly prepare the man for what was coming.

When he thought Vin was ready, he grabbed hold of his cock and pressed into the slicked channel.

Vin moaned and gasped, blue eyes open, watching as his lover pressed deeper and deeper into him.  "Oh God," he gulped, his body jerking as he was filled.

And when Chris was buried inside his lover, he grinned down at the man, his gaze locked on that little gold ring that lay on his areola, disappearing into and out of the hard nub of his nipple.  He groaned, his hips beginning to move, slowly at first, but then with more speed and power.  And as he thrust into his lover, he leaned over, licking over that pierced nipple, then caught the ring between the points of his eyeteeth, tugging on it as he penetrated Vin's ass.

Tanner gasped and arched his back, pressing his chest up, shudders quaking through his body as the twin sensations drove him quickly to the edge of his control.

"Chris," he managed in a strangled groan.  "Oh God..."

Larabee could feel Vin's body start to shake, his hips jerking, trying to drive Chris in deeper while the blond pulled back on the nipple ring, stretching it taut at the same time.  Tanner's hand slid between them and he began to pump himself, eyes closing, a soft moan beginning.

Chris was swept up in the man's reactions, his own control beginning to slip.  His hips began to jerk more wildly as his control slipped away, and, a moment later, he was coming, the tip of his tongue flicking the ring back and forth inside his mouth each time he shot his seed into the man.

And the feel of Larabee coming inside of him drove Vin over the edge.  He yelled and came all over both of their bellies, his body no longer under his control.

They came down slowly, Chris releasing the nipple ring and carefully pulling out.  Vin's legs dropped to the bed as he panted for breath.  He felt Larabee's weight shift and then the blond was lying beside him.  He forced his eyes open.  Larabee was pressed up against his side, propped up on one elbow and looking down at him.

He offered Chris what could only be called a silly grin and said, "Damn, Lar'bee… think y' might've killed me."

"Hell of a way to go," Chris replied, reaching out to finger the nipple ring again and making Vin squirm.  He chuckled.  "You know what I'm thinking?"

"What?" Vin asked.

"That you need to get the other one done, too."

"I do, do I?"

Larabee nodded.  "Maybe one here, too," he added, running his finger down to rim Tanner's bellybutton.

"How 'bout one for m' cock?"

That rounded the blond's eyes and he looked down at the flaccid member, imagining what it might look like.  "Hmm… maybe," he admitted, suddenly leering at the younger man.

"I look like a pin cushion to you?"

"Look damn good to me," was Chris' heartfelt reply.  "Look even better with that second nipple ring… belly button ring… cock ring…"

"Slut."

"That mean you'll do it?"

Vin grinned.  "Aw, hell, why not…"

          Chris' smile turned slightly feral and he reached out and began to fondle Vin's cock as his head bent so he could suck that little gold ring into his mouth one more time…

 

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

* ~ *


End file.
